A virtualization technology integrates a plurality of operating systems into one high-performance deployment server, which maximizes the utilization of all resources of a hardware platform and can implement more applications with less investment. This can not only simplify a system architecture, but also reduce the difficulty of resource management, the technology is widely applied to computer systems.
In a virtualized computer system, an application is deployed on one or more virtual machines. When the application is deleted or is damaged because of an irresistible natural disaster such as a fire, an earthquake, or a war, if no effective action is taken to back up data of the application in advance, it may cause that the application is interrupted and data is lost in the entire computer system and even the application cannot be recovered, which brings great loss.
In the prior art, backup and disaster recovery are performed on an application running on virtual machines. An administrator determines the virtual machines where the application runs and creates snapshots for the virtual machines one by one, and finally, obtains backup data of the virtual machines according to the snapshots of the virtual machines. In the prior art, manual operations are used to determine application-related virtual machines and perform snapshot operations with a granularity of a virtual machine. If the administrator fails to determine all virtual machines, it is possible that backup of the data of the application be incomplete. Even in a case in which all virtual machines are determined, it is also possible that snapshot data of the virtual machines be inconsistent.